


Bloody Wanker

by asgardiandrums



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Slashy, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home to an interesting scene, of John, the couch, and a computer ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Wanker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock fic, but 11th overall fic.
> 
> enjoy :)

Sherlock opened the door slowly. Something was wrong, he knew it.  
John was on the couch jerking off to something playing on the computer.  
"You bloody Wanker!" Sherlock exclaimed.  
"Sherlock! I didn't..." John gasped.  
"Let... Let me help you." Sherlock whispered.  
John eyes grew large with lust as Sherlock whipped off his scarf. Sherlock pulled his face toward his a placed the gentlest kiss upon John's face.  
Then Mrs. Hutson walked in.  
"I knew it!!! I bloody knew it!!!" she exlaimed, and quietly closed the door behind her.  
Sherlock smiled a gentle smile.  
"She knew it apparently," John whispered.  
"She's a smart lady," Sherlock whispered as he nipped at johns ear.  
"When did you know?" John asked.  
Sherlock paused, and looked him in the eye. "When you kept insisting you weren't my date the first time. You blushed slightly, and your tone changed."  
John chuckled, "Should've known just as much."  
"Need some help?" Sherlock asked, eyes flitting south.  
“Help would be great,” John gasped.  
In frantic, lust induced moments, Sherlock stood John up, and whirled him around to walk him toward the bedroom. John kicked his pants off along the way. In between kisses, he tried to rid Sherlock of his jacket and shirt.  
John stumbled back onto the bed, letting Sherlock nearly rip his shirt to shreds. Once his shirt was out of the way, John tried getting sherlock's pants off. The angle was too awkward. Sherlock batted his hand away and did it himself. Once the buttons were undone, John swiftly slid Sherlocks pants off.  
"That shouldn't have been as sexy as that was," Sherlock gasped.  
John smirked, “Didn’t see that coming did you, Detective?”  
"No, but did you see this coming?" Sherlock said, pining John to the bed, grinding his hips into Johns.  
John gasped in pleasure and shook his head no.  
Sherlock smiled, "Glad to see I can still keep you on your toes."  
"When haven't you been able to?" John questioned.  
Sherlock didnt even take time to think about it. He already knew the answer. He just continued his analysis.  
Like how he already knew that John liked a slow to fast build up, rather the fast to fast or fast to slow.  
John was getting closer as Sherlock kept his pace.  
"Sher...Sherlock im not sure how much longer I can hold out..." John breathed.  
Sherlock smiled and quickened his pace. He dropped his head down, so that he could kiss John as he came.  
John shuttered and let it all go. Sherlock's pace began to falter. John pulled Sherlock into a very passionate kiss, pushing Sherlock off the edge.  
Sherlock shuttered and collapsed ontop of John. They lay like that for a awhile as they both regained their breath.  
"Well," John began. "Now I know how to suprise you when you come home."  
Sherlock laughed, and gave John another kiss. He curled around John and drifted to sleep.


End file.
